


Another Kind of Rush

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: A romp in the wilderness, F/M, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Set during the upcoming Gold Rush episode, Lucy and Flynn have a romp in the wilderness...For Kissedbydragonfire. Happy bday!





	Another Kind of Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissedbydragonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/gifts).



Lucy was sleeping in Flynn’s bed.  

Let’s be clear, she was taking a nap- alone. But still. She was there, in his bed- and as of late, things have been, well, difficult.  

Not bad. Just  _difficult_.  

She was having a rough time because Lucy realized she had a thing for Flynn. It took her a while to admit it to herself, but she managed to do so the day Rufus was killed. At first, she thought she just liked the company, but then she started feeling all warm and fuzzy around him. And then she was thinking about him, and his face. His stupid, lovely Croatian face- it gave her butterflies just thinking about it.  

She thought about last night, falling asleep cozied up to him, listening to his soothing accent as he read to her. When he was done reading he set the book aside and turned off the light. Thinking she was asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered: “goodnight,  _draga_ ”. Then she had scooted closer and put her hand on his chest, he softened under her touch and took her hand until he had fallen asleep.  

Lucy had felt so warm and comfortable... and  _loved_. Now, she was trying to think about it (in an effort to soothe herself to sleep), But this time, it wasn’t helping.  Instead, it just started making her feel more frustrated.  

And then he walked in.  

“Lucy?” He whispered, clearly trying not to wake her.  

Quietly, Lucy turned around, thinking she would find Flynn rummaging through a dresser or something. Instead, he was shirtless in front of his mirror, looking at his almost healed gunshot wound.  

“Oh!” Lucy exclaimed in surprise. Flynn turned to her and smirked.  

“Sorry.” He said, reaching for his shirt. 

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re fine. Carry on.”  

Flynn blinked at her, clearly a bit shocked. His eyes followed hers... She was certain he knew she was checking him out. He let out a chuckle.  

“What?” Lucy asked, propping her arm up, and resting her cheek on her hand. 

“Oh, nothing. Just surprised.”  

“About what, exactly?”  

“I didn’t know that you... would, uh, enjoy looking at me. That’s all.” Lucy let out a nervous laugh. 

“Well, you’re more than brains and a pretty face, aren’t you?”  

 _Oh, god. She had said that_ _out loud._  

“Are you flirting with me, Lucy?” Flynn asked, blushing. Lucy found herself laughing, and covering her face in response, but she was nodding. 

“I think I am.”  

Then the way he looked at her. The wonder, the glee, the sparkle in his eye- it all made her stomach tighten. Closing her eyes in embarrassment, Lucy turned around and pulled the pillow over her head- there was no way she’d ever live this down. Then she felt the weight of Flynn sitting on the bed by her.  

Sparks erupted down her spine, as she felt what must have been the back of his fingers grazing her arm. Slowly, she laid back down and faced him. Much to her dismay, he was once again fully clothed. 

“Lucy,” he almost whispered her name, his eyes looked at her with such softness, it almost undid her.  

“Flynn- I... I’m sorry.”  

“What? Why?”  

“I don’t want to make things weird between us.” Lucy was trying to give him an out. They could just forget this moment ever happened.  

“It’s not weird.” He smiled, “I just want you to know that I care about you... and I would be flattered if you ever thought of me as more than... Well, you know. I have no expectations though. We, you and I, we are whatever you want us to be. Okay, Lucy?”  

Sitting up, she nodded. “Flynn...”  

The look he gave her, so nervous, so loving. She raised her hand to cup his cheek. Her stomach did a flip as he leaned into her touch and covered her hand in his. Slowly, he turned and kissed her wrist.  

And then the alarm went off.  

_______________________________________________________

“Well, I am going to head to bed, too.” Jiya said, throwing the last of the twig she had been pulling apart into the fire. “Good night, Lucy... Flynn.”  

They exchanged nods.  

Then it was just Lucy and Flynn.  

“I’m not tired,” Lucy said, a little too fast. She tried not to laugh when she saw Flynn’s head fly up. “Wanna go for a walk?”  

Flynn stood up and poured the pail of water onto the fire.  

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Lucy.” he said, “But we could go grab more water quick?”  

“I guess we shouldn’t go too far, should we?”  

“Probably not.”  

“Okay, then.” Much to her surprise, Lucy felt Flynn’s hand curl over hers as he led the way. On the way back, Lucy spotted a patch of grass.  

“Can we just go... have some time alone?”  

She felt Flynn stiffen slightly. Slowly, she squeezed his hand and led the way.  

“We can just watch the stars.” She offered, as she was about to lay down on the grass.  

“Lucy, wait.” Flynn pulled his coat off and laid it down, gesturing for her to continue. “Ladies first.”  

“Thank you.” she giggled, laying down slowly. Flynn sat next to her, pulling at the grass. “Hey.” 

“What?” He asked, smiling down at her.  

“Come here.” Lucy pulled on his arm, silently hoping he wouldn’t deny her. Much to her relief, he didn’t. Slowly, he sank down next to her. One of his arms wrapping around her, the other going up behind his head.  

Lucy found herself drinking in his scent.  

“Why are you here?” she threw the words out into the darkness. Her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to freeze the fear in her.  

“Lucy, I think you know that by now.” His voice was so soft. She felt him shift to his side, and he pulled her close. “I love you.”  

The whisper was so quiet she hardly heard it. Leaning back, she looked at him- his eyes meet hers steadily. Without giving it another thought, she rose up and pulled him down to meet her, her lips smashing against his. For a moment, he was still. Just before Lucy could panic though, his arm reached around her back and pulled her against him, as he kissed her thoroughly.  

It was a whirlwind of heavy breathing, belts being unbuckled, kisses and searing touches. Before they fully registered what was happening, Lucy was taking him inside her. As her hips moved up and down over him, his hands explored under her shirt. Finding her breasts, he pressed heavy hands against her, making her moan into his mouth.  

Her breathing hitched as he trailed kisses down her neck. Finding a spot that made her moan, he stayed there and stoked a fire. As she began to lose herself to sensation, he slowly rose up and turned her over.  

He was gentler than she would have expected. The way he moved against her and inside her. Like a slow wave, tumbling ashore. Lucy found herself opening up to him fully. Wanting him closer still, she tightened her legs around him and pushed him deeper.  

“Garcia...” she moaned as he hit her in just the right spot over and over again. She pulled him down into a kiss and moaned into his mouth as she came.  

He let out a deep grumbling noise as he spilled into her- it took Lucy a moment to realize he was saying her name. Then it was all heavy breathing and soft kisses- whispered reassurances in any language but English. As he slid out of her, she felt a deep ache- a desire to pull him back and tell him to never leave. But that was ridiculous, surely, he wasn’t going anywhere.   

After righting themselves, they walked back to the camp and laid down on their blankets that were already strewn about. Giving it a considerable amount of thought, Lucy finally moved herself and her blanket over to him- and took her place next to him. With his arm around her, and her hand on his chest, she slipped into a peaceful slumber- not caring who found them in the morning.


End file.
